


His Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.

Title: His Reward  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: Ron/Hermione  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Next  
Author's Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

His Reward

~

“You did it!” Hermione exulted.

“Way to go, mate!” Ron crowed, spinning Hermione in a celebratory twirl.

Harry stared at Voldemort’s dead body, finally feeling as if the weight of the prophecy was off his shoulders.

Ron hugged Hermione, then turned towards Harry. “So, what are you going to do next?” he asked.

Harry glanced around, his eyes stopping on Draco.

Surprisingly, both he and Snape had proven to be on the side of Light, and both had been instrumental in Voldemort’s defeat.

Draco, apparently sensing the look, caught Harry’s eye and winked.

Harry smiled. “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

~


End file.
